


Vinskapr

by WolfNephilim



Category: God of War
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Family, Gen, God of War (2018), Original Character(s), Post-Game(s), Teenagers, attempting to wrangle norse mythology to work with the game lore, dad of war, how to tag a fic not featuring me, referenced past injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfNephilim/pseuds/WolfNephilim
Summary: One evening a stranger joins Kratos and Atreus within Tyr's Temple to shelter from the cold, unaware of who each other are and who they will be.





	1. A Local Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> Well here is the fic I spent a week writing and editing and second guessing myself over because it's been many years since I posted a fanfiction on any site. I'd only say I have a mild familiarity with Norse mythology and God of War has taken quite some liberties with the myths, leaving me to wonder and speculate about what will happen in the future of the story. Pardon in advance for any formatting issues, this is my first time posting on Ao3.

Kratos dozed as Atreus leaned up against him, fast asleep. They had ended up out quite late and after dropping off their weapons and armor for Brok and Sindri to patch up it was by far too unsafe to venture out without their gear. He looked up to the sound of the doors to Tyr’s temple opening.

“Ah! You are back Siri!” Brok called out as a cloaked stranger approached, using one hand to pull back their hood. She had brown hair pulled back into a simple braid, a fairly unimpressive appearance.

“I’m not sure if it’s the draugr or the snow but there’s hardly any small game around. There does seem to be a few local deer herds so I can head out in the morning if that would be appropriate enough.” Siri said.

“Of course, I’m glad you were able to make it back.” Sindri said.

Siri then turned to notice Kratos and Atreus where they sat, close enough to benefit from the warmth of the forge. She walked over to them.

“Mind if I sit with you? The forge is pleasantly warm here.” she asked softly, mindful of the fact she saw someone asleep.

“Go ahead.” Kratos conceded, the girl giving him a slight nod before curling up on the floor next to him, still wrapped in her cloak for warmth.

 

* * *

 

The next morning the girl rose early, stretching as she walked out of the doors of the temple.

“Father, who was that?” Atreus asked, blinking away the sleep from his eyes.

“That? That’s Siri. Bit of a local mystery.” Brok said. “Damn reliable hunter though. Although that being said, do you mind going to help her? Taking down a deer would be difficult, much less hauling it back here.”

Atreus looked up at Kratos expectantly who sighed, taking back his weapons from Brok. “Come on then boy.”

“Hm… Siri.” Mimir mused as they hurried along the bridge where they could see Siri’s footsteps in the fresh snow.

“You have something to say Head?” Kratos asked.

“I’ve never heard of a huntress named Siri in this area before.” Mimir mused. “But obviously she’s known well enough to the dwarves.”

Atreus led the way, easily following the boot prints in the snow as they came upon numerous deer tracks.

“Wow, there’s a whole herd of them coming through here.” Atreus said. “Come on, we should be making good time to catch up.”

The boy took off in a run, Kratos having to jog to keep up. Atreus stopped as he saw Siri posed on top of a low overhang near the deer. She jumped off as a deer slowly passed by underneath, her weight slamming into the deer as it bolted, her knife digging into its throat as it stumbled and fell to the ground.

“Whoah! That was amazing!” Atreus called as he hurried over.

“And risky.” Kratos cautioned as he followed.

“If it worked, then it worked.” Siri replied, getting up from where she had tumbled to the ground with the deer. “My name’s Siri.”

“Atreus.”

“What is someone of your age doing out here hunting alone?” Kratos asked.

“Things happened.” Siri replied. “So I had to find some means to take care of myself.”

A loud roar echoed over the landscape, making all three look up in concern as a troll rose into view. Siri jumped back, dragging Atreus away by the collar of his vest as the troll reached for the fallen deer.

“And these vultures are why I had to stick to rabbits.” Siri grumbled.

“You are just going to let him take it?!” Atreus demanded.

“I don’t particularly have troll slaying weaponry!” Siri countered.

“For once someone has a lick of sense when it comes to these creatures.” Mimir commented.

“Silence Head.” Kratos stated, summoning his axe to hand and throwing it at the troll’s head, making the creature recoil from the deer.

It was hardly a difficult fight, nothing like fighting Thor’s sons or even multiple Revenants. Still, it had to have seemed impressive to a bystander. Too impressive. Or maybe it was because of Mimir.

“You are gods.” she stated.

“Is that a problem?” Atreus asked, taking a few steps toward her.

“Get back!” Siri snapped. “I’ve done nothing that interest the gods! I know nothing, I have seen nothing. Leave me be to my life!”

“Come Atreus.” Kratos said gently.

“Siri, please, we don’t want to hurt you.” Atreus said.

“I have no desire to be acquainted with the gods. They are the bearers of pain and suffering.” Siri said, continuing to cautiously back up. “Take the deer.”

“We were asked by Brok to help you.” Atreus said. “Please.”

“Atreus! Stop harassing her.” Kratos stated sharply from where he stood, respecting the distance that Siri had made between them.

“I want no quarrel nor any favor. Just the peace for our paths to part without any bond.” Siri said, gesturing them to stay back away from her, cautiously looking between them.

“You are well versed in how to deny a god child.” Mimir noted. “Brother… look out!”

The troll had gotten back up and struck Kratos across the back, knocking the man into a boulder.

“Father!” Atreus yelled as he whirled about, drawing his bow to shoot at the troll.

He heard a snarl as an oversized wolf bounded past him, jaws clenching around the troll’s head, crushing it. The troll fell over backwards, the wolf landing on top of the now definitely dead troll. The wolf then turned back to face them, blood staining the fur around its mouth.

The wolf then turned before running away, feet scrabbling on the rocky slope of a hill before disappearing over the crest.

“No… that couldn’t have been.” Mimir said, looking toward the hill where the wolf had disappeared to.

“What is it Mimir?” Atreus asked, helping his father back up.

“That wolf, no, it couldn’t have been. She’s been dead for years.” Mimir mumbled. “Sorry about that little brother, I must have been mistaken.”

“You are rarely mistaken Head. What did you see?” Kratos demanded.

“Well… that wolf looked like the transformation of Sigyn. Sadly I have to be mistaken as she’s been dead for years.” Mimir said. “Odin himself saw to it.”

“What? Why? Was she a friend of Tyr?” Atreus asked.

“His daughter in fact. Beyond even that, Sigyn played a role in the prophecies for Odin’s defeat by enabling and assisting the future culprit. However as the culprit has yet to appear, he decided to deal with Sigyn to keep her from assisting that culprit before they can meet." Mimir said. “It was a shame, she was still a child as well.”

Atreus turned to see to where Siri was, except she had disappeared. He frowned in disappointment.

“She’s gone.”

“She has no desire to be around gods, it was not what we have done that drove her away.” Kratos said, turning back to pick up the deer. Atreus nodded dejectedly.

 

* * *

 

“Ah! You brought the deer. Siri said you would bring it by.” Sindri called out as they entered the Temple.

“Is she still here?” Atreus asked hopefully.

“No, she left after picking up the halberd she ordered from us. Missed her by about twenty minutes I’d say.” Sindri replied.

“Oh.” Atreus looked crestfallen.

“She catch your eye or somethin’?” Brok asked.

“No! Just… there was something about her okay?”

Brok turned to look at Kratos. “He’s that age alright.”

“What! No! No!” Atreus defended, his face flushing red. He buried his face in his hands, “Nooo…”


	2. Second Impressions are Much Sweeter than Firsts

Atreus sat with Mimir, working through learning the old Jotun tongue that Jormungandr spoke. Kratos had gone off to replenish their firewood, preparing for an impending snow-in. The weather was good considering the season and the ominous threats of it being Fimbulwinter.

A branch snapped as they spoke, Atreus turning toward the source of the noise. Draugr. Again. 

“You would think that Father and I would have made an impact on their numbers.” Atreus grumbled, raising Talon to shoot down the wave of undead shambling toward the house.

Worse yet than creating even more piles of decomposing flesh in the yard was the sight at the treeline. A horde of draugr were going past, the ones Atreus dispatched only making up a fraction of their number that had gone through the clearing instead of staying in the trees.

“They’re scared of something…” Atreus realized.

“That isn’t a comforting thought little brother.” Mimir chimed in.

Atreus jumped as a bolt of lightning struck the tree next to them, shattering it.

“Oh no…”

Atreus gripped his bow more firmly as a tall man in a dark cloak approached the house, the draugr scattering away at his approach. He grabbed Mimir and took off into a run, vaulting over fallen debris in the forest as he went. Father could yell at him later for running from a fight, but for now he needed to live to that scolding.

A hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the shadow of an alcove.

“Hush!” Siri commanded, pulling her cloak over Atreus. They felt the prickling of electricity increase as they heard the snow crunch under boots. Thor must have paused nearby before he began to walk away. Neither of the two moved for minutes more until well after the static faded.

“You… thank you.” Atreus stammered out.

“I couldn’t not help.” Siri replied. “Thor has been even more cruel since Baldur’s passing, something I didn’t think was possible.”

“Yeah Baldur was invulnerable wasn’t he.”

“I was meaning more about Thor but that too.”

“Still, that doesn’t explain how you were able to hide us from his notice.” Mimir said.

“You didn’t notice me until I reached out for you, did you not?” Siri countered. “I’m good at hiding.”

They carefully walked back to the house, Atreus with an arrow at the ready on Talon. They only stopped a few times to dispatch rogue draugr, the vast majority must have passed on by--most likely to be a pain over the next several days unless a Valkyrie discovered the concentration of undead warriors.

“Siri, where do you live?” Atreus asked.

“Huh? Here and there. Wherever really.” Siri replied vaguely, shrugging.

“We’re getting close on the winter snows, do you really not have a home to go to?” Atreus asked, brow knitting in concern at how flippant and unspecific her answers were.

“I’m not a person to be concerned for Atreus. Take care of yourself.” Siri replied, stepping away before Atreus grabbed her wrist.

“No, please. It wouldn’t feel right to me knowing you will be out in the storms without shelter.” Atreus said. “Please.”

“You aren’t the head of your household, don’t promise things you can’t offer.” Siri replied, pulling away lightly, enough to remind him of her desire to avoid them but not enough to be desperate.

“Then stay long enough for me to ask Father.” He hadn’t released her wrist and she had stopped pulling away.

“Very well.”

Atreus grinned and Siri couldn’t help a faint smile echo onto her face. Mimir stayed silent, preparing what he would tell Kratos about this.

“Oh Mimir! Are you okay?” Atreus asked, consulting the head. Oh bless him for being so concerned.

“Quite fine, that was some quick thinking my dear.” Mimir said, looking to the girl who looked only mildly uncomfortable at being confronted with a talking head. She politely looked away, yet something bothered him about how familiar she seemed.

Kratos had returned to the house shortly after Atreus and Siri did, he looked around concerned seeing all of the foot prints and the trees shattered by lightning. The draugr had trampled the snow severely, making it difficult to identify any one given set of tracks.

“Atreus!” Kratos called in relief seeing his son unharmed.

“Father!”

“What happened?”

“I think Thor was trying to find us or something. I ran away and Siri hid me and Mimir from him.” Atreus said. “I know… I should have tried to put up a resistance against him--”

“No. Part of being a good warrior is knowing when you should avoid a fight. Not every battle is one you should be fighting in.” Kratos corrected as he took Mimir back from Atreus. “By running away you led him away from the house and found the time to regroup with me.”

“My dear, how were you able to hide so well?” Mimir asked, still immensely curious to the girl.

“I was taught a bit at a time. A few things here, a few things there. All what I’ve needed to survive.” Siri replied with a casual shrug. She seemed to enjoy being vague.

“Oh, Father? Siri doesn’t have a place to go and I’d feel bad turning her out in this weather after she saved me and Mimir.” Atreus explained.

“As I told him, I am not a person to be concerned for.” Siri defended.

Kratos fixed her with one of his signature glares.

“You are too young to be without a home.” Kratos said. “You protected my son, stay.”

Siri looked genuinely shocked at the statement.

“I--I shouldn’t. I should go.”

“Do not consider it a statement from a god but a request from a father.” Kratos said. “Stay.”

“I’ll stay.” her voice was small, like she was trying to restrict her emotions from affecting her voice.

“That’s great!” Atreus grinned again, even more thrilled.

“Boy, stay on guard. We need to finish our preparations for the snow.” Kratos ordered. “If you are to stay with us, find something to do to help.”

Kratos turned to return to the dock where he had left the trees he had chopped down to replenish the woodpile. He returned to see a large dog digging a hole near the edge of the clearing, struggling with the frozen soil.

“Father, guess what?” Atreus called excitedly.

“What boy?”

“Siri knows how to shapeshift into animals. She said she could teach me!”

The dog barked in alarm, Atreus turning to fire arrows into the draugr approaching where the dog was digging.

“I take it Siri decided that a dog is most efficient to dig a hole with.” Mimir remarked. “Clever.”

Kratos set down the tree he had been carrying near the house and nodded at Atreus who missed the gesture as he had noticed another draugr and was already lining up a shot. Winter preparations were something to be taken seriously, especially if it really was Fimbulwinter.


	3. In Which Atreus Needs to Learn About Gender

It would be an understatement to say that Atreus woke up terrified. All that he could see was nothing, just suffocating nothing.

“Ow! You elbowed me!” Siri grumbled. Her voice was right next to his ear, although slightly different, a little rougher like the cadence she had when she appeared a boy several days back. But why would she be in that form now? Wait… no she--he at the time--said that that would be considered a rude question and he shouldn’t ask that.

“Sorry, can’t see.” Atreus said.

“We’re trapped in some sort of restraints made from shadows. Thor bragged about it earlier while you were still unconscious.” Siri explained. “Ow! He wandered off a bit ago but he should be back soon.”

“How can you tell?”

“Thor isn’t quiet.” Siri hissed back as loud footfalls approached. They were hefted up uncomfortably but as Siri made no complaint, Atreus bit back his as well. The pitch blackness gave no indication of their location, until a distinctively strange seagull squawk.

Atreus had dubbed the poor bird Skaði after it had flown into the door of Tyr’s temple and damaged its beak. Ever since it lived on the temple, squawking at everything with a strange call. But it was specific enough to know… Thor was taking them to the Bifrost.

Thor hefted open the door and Atreus strained to hear any hint of Brok and Sindri, the brothers normally hard at work every time they would come by. It was silent except for the huffs of Thor’s breath, the dwarves obviously hiding. Brok had called Thor an idiot, plus he did murder a lot of things….

Thor continued onward to the Bifrost chamber, placing the two of them down against the pedestal in the center as he activated it. Atreus tried to count the clicks but it sounded the same going either direction. Siri laced her--his?--fingers between Atreus’ and gave a comforting squeeze. He returned the squeeze, straining to hear if Thor would mutter anything.

It was only after the bridge had connected and Thor lifted them back up did he accidentally hit Atreus’ elbow into the platform, the hiss of pain escaping before he could muffle it.

“So the little mice haven’t died on me yet.” Thor chuckled as he walked. Door, silence, door. In the shadows it was impossible to tell the distance they traveled before they were dumped out on a floor, the shadows pulled away to reveal blinding gold.

Atreus gasped as he could breathe deeply again, Siri in the same situation next to him. He kept his eyes fixed on the floor, hoping that his shadow would make it easier for his eyes to adjust.

“Two of them?” A man asked.

“I couldn’t tell which was the child of the guardian.” Thor replies.

Atreus glanced to his side to see Siri, she had taken on her appearance of a boy roughly her age again. Father would have appreciated her subterfuge to give him an ally. Or was it his? He really needed to figure out how to word those rude questions better to understand what it all meant. Father seemed to have no issue with calling Siri “boy” as well--questions later, pay attention now.

“Children, look up at me.” The other man said. They looked up to see the man had a grayed beard. “Do you know who I am?”

Siri remained silent so Atreus did as well. The man only gave them a moment’s pause regardless. “I am Odin, the Allfather.”

Atreus saw a twitch in Siri’s jaw at Odin’s proclamation, veiled and swallowed anger.

“What did you know, they reacted the same way.” Thor said, looking between them. “Perhaps there are two bastards running around.”

Atreus pushed aside the anger that built up in him. Siri, despite her abilities with weapons and transformations was mortal. He could survive more than she could. They could kill her instantly if he revealed who he was.

“We should not be as rude to forget to feed our guests.” Odin said, gesturing to the side where a doorway was.

Thor dragged both of them to their feet by grabbing their arms, making both stagger along to keep up with Thor’s walking pace as they were brought from the chamber where they met Odin to a grand hall full of people.  They were sat onto a bench next to each other, the Aesir had only expected one person after all. The goddess sat next to them was incredibly beautiful and spoke gently as she explained how to use the various tools on the table to eat.

“Sif, I don’t know why you bother. At least one of them is responsible for killing our sons.” Thor said.

_ There are consequences to killing a god. _ Atreus remembered and looked back down at his plate and started pushing the food around. Although… if either of the two brothers had still lived they would have recognized him immediately.

“Well if only one is responsible then there’s still one that wasn’t responsible.” Sif countered. “Besides, the Allfather wanted them here.”

Siri’s knee bumped into Atreus, a silent caution to keep his guard up. He still had his knife, Siri presumably hers as well, beyond that were their animal transformations. But the Aesir were warriors, they would need an opening to do anything.  Sif tutted at them for not eating enough but they ignored her. Father cautioned that a heavy stomach slowed reactions and they were in the middle of enemy territory, his advice was what they needed to know.

Eventually the Aesir finished their meal and this time Sif escorted the two of them to a small chamber--a bedroom. Siri paced around the room, examining it before returning to the center where Atreus still stood.

“I don’t recommend raising our voices but it appears we have privacy.” Siri said softly.

“Do you think they are okay?” Atreus asked, careful to remove any pretense of familial relations. Their advantage was in the Aesir’s lack of knowledge.

“Probably. Takes a lot to take someone down.”

“Going to be hard for them to rescue us.”

“Which means we need to meet them halfway.” Siri replied, stifling a violent shudder.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Not a fan of this place.” Siri replied. “I can only guess that tomorrow they are going to start trying to figure us out.”

“We’ll work together. Modi definitely would have mentioned archery.” Atreus said.

“And the definite arrow wounds on them both.” Siri added, playing along as if present for any of the confrontations. “We should rest, I doubt they will go easy on us.”

Atreus nodded. “Yeah. You sure you are okay?”

“I’ve told you before, I’m not someone people are normally concerned for. I’m fine.” Siri replied. “But I will be better when we are back home.”


	4. Wherein Violence is a Substitute for Therapy

Thor was annoyed. Modi had claimed there was a boy involved in Magni’s death, yet these two boys effortlessly worked together. It even made even the teamwork of his sons look sloppy.

Neither stood out particularly above the other in combat either, both being cautious on their skills and energy. They were both still scared, probably expecting unending trials until they dropped from exhaustion. Or they knew the game the Aesir were trying to play to figure out who they were and scaled back all of their efforts accordingly to hide the weaknesses of the other. 

“Well?” Odin turned to his son.

“Neither seems willing to forsake the other. I am unsure of what trial to distinguish them.” Thor admitted.

“Hm. Bring them here.” Odin said, stroking his beard.

Thor dragged the two winded teenagers before Odin.

“Stand next to each other.” Odin said, the two shuffled together, shoulders brushing. He then threw his cup of mead at their faces, having laced it with a potion to dispel illusions and transformations.

Both recoiled at the mead, one of them their image rippling away. Their hair color was the same light brown, but instead of a close cropped style it was pulled back in a ponytail with two braids running from the right side of their head into the ponytail. There was a distinctive scar across the temple and lip. They wiped at the mead around their eyes but it was enough to tell.

One was a boy of his own image, the Guardian’s son. The other….

“Sigyn?” Thor said in disbelief.

Siri looked up, her eyes the same Jotun jewel gold that both Mimir and Tyr possessed. Her expression was that of a snarl, looking between the two Aesir.

“Sigyn… you are alive?” Thor asked, still in shock.

“Well… we answered the question of who the boy was.” Odin mused. “And where Tyr hid his eyes with his dying breath.”

“I’m glad to see your consideration for me still doesn’t matter if I’m alive or not  _ grandfather _ .” Siri snarled.

Odin laughed as he walked forward, Atreus and Siri both backing up, warily looking between the two Aesir warriors in front of them. Atreus didn’t back up fast enough, a hand clasping his shoulder and dragging him back, forcing him to stand between Odin and Siri.

“Let go of him!” Siri yelled, Thor trying to grab her. In a flurry of impossible movement she had her knife out and stabbed it into Thor’s thigh, wrenching her own arm free from his grip before lunging at Odin, her teeth sinking into his opposite hand from the one that was on Atreus’ shoulder.

He yelled in shock at the action, Atreus dropping to the floor the second the grip on his shoulder loosened. Siri yanked Odin off balance with her bite, her knife already blood red as she sliced it through the Aesir’s wrist. 

“Come on!” Atreus yelled, getting up and grabbing Siri’s free arm, pulling her away from the two Aesir as she spat out the disembodied hand. They both were splattered in blood, Siri far worse than he was. He pulled her down the hallways, blindly hoping he was making the right turns to get to an exit.

“Left here!” Siri called, directing them toward a room overlooking the gardens. “Go over the balcony, it’s a short drop!”

Atreus released her hand as he vaulted over, rolling to absorb the impact. Siri was a moment behind him, both sprinting to put as much distance as they could from Odin’s hall.

“Stop them!” Thor’s voice bellowed out from behind them.

Their unorthodox route jumping from the balcony and vaulting walls seemed to be slowing their pursuit, grabbing each other’s hands to help them skid around corners. Siri grabbed Atreus’ hand and pulled him aside as they reached the shore of the lake, leading him over the rocks and into a cave.  The two panted, the strain from the trials and their flight catching up to them.

“Do you think they will find us?” Atreus asked, bent over with his hands on his thighs as he tried to catch his breath.

“If we stay in Asgard, they will.” Siri replied, finding a trickle of water coming through the rock and pooling on the ground. She bent down too splash water over her face, wiping at the mead and blood on her face. “Atreus.”

He walked over to clean off his face.

“What do we do now?” Atreus asked.

“Well… they’ll expect us to go for the Bifrost to escape.” Siri said. “So they are probably amassing everyone they can to stop us there.”

Atreus grimaced.

“The Aesir are warriors, but they are warriors who haven’t had a battle in ages.” Siri added. “They have no discipline to merely wait for an enemy to arrive.”

“So we just need to wait until they are bored?”

“It worked before to get me out of trouble, it’ll work again.” Siri said, finding a large rock that they could both sit on.

“So… your name is actually Sigyn?” Atreus asked.

“It was my name among the Aesir.” Siri replied. “But I mean… I’m on a run a second time from my childhood home, it doesn’t feel like my name anymore.”

“Oh.”

They were silent for a few minutes before Siri spoke again.

“Atreus… I’m sorry.”

“What?”

“I never told you who I was or even implied it after all this time. If not for Odin, I don’t know when or if I ever would have said anything.” Siri said. “I wanted a mortal life and pretended that I wasn’t who I was.”

Atreus took in how downcast Siri was and laced his fingers between hers.

“Just because that’s who your family is doesn’t mean that’s who you are. You are better than them, kinder.” Atreus said. “I guess… the magic and stuff you’ve been teaching me is stuff you learned from your father and you’ve been teaching me all of it even though I’ve hardly done anything for you because you are just so much better of a person.”

“... You are a kind soul as well Atreus.” Siri said, her voice cracking slightly. She pulled him into an embrace with her free arm. “Thank you.”

“Why--why are you thanking me?” Atreus asked as she released him from the unexpected awkward embrace.

“Why wouldn’t I? You are my best friend.” Siri replied. She smiled at him and he returned the gesture.

They sat in silence for some time longer.

“I’m going to check the daylight to see how long we have.” Siri said, climbing down from their perch to the mouth of the cave, peering carefully out to judge where the sun was. She returned to the rock after a few moments. “Still some time longer.”

“So how are we going to get to the Bifrost?” Atreus asked. “They’ll definitely still be looking for us in the city.”

“Then perhaps we should take like fishes and swim.” Siri mused. “Hm… we’d have to jump onto the platform if we wanted to avoid shifting while still submerged. A salmon would be a good choice then, strong fish that can jump.”

“Wait, I’ve never shifted for a fish before.” Atreus said.

“I’ll guide you, just like how I did when I showed you how to shift to a wolf the first time.” Siri replied.

“But you said never to first shift when hungry.”

“The survival instincts of a creature are strong when they hunger and the first shift is always the most difficult to control.” she replied. “But fish are less intense than wolves and we have precious other choices.”

Atreus nodded.

“So… the Giants gave Tyr jewel eyes. Why do you have them?” Atreus asked.

“He gave them to me.” Siri replied. “Probably more so out of the desire to keep them away from Odin than to really pass along something to me.”

“Gods… really aren’t that kind to their families.” Atreus realized.

“That’s what makes you and your father so special. You both do care.” Siri countered. “Ragnarok may come but I rather see you two on the other side.”

“And you better be there to see it.” Atreus added, adding his own promise to the challenge.

“Deal.”

They were silent for some time longer before Atreus broke the silence.

“Siri, what happened to Tyr?” he asked. 

“Odin killed him.” Siri said.

“Yeah… that I knew but… do you know how it happened?”

“...Yes. I was there.” Siri said after a short pause. “I’m not sure my telling would be all that accurate of exactly what happened, I received a head injury very early on during that and I can tell my memories are distorted as a result.

“I can’t quite tell you what I was doing prior to Odin shoving me aside and down some stairs near my home, I probably clocked myself pretty badly on the stairs, thus the scar.” Siri started, gesturing at the scars on the side of her head. “After I got my feet back under me I went straight home, the door knocked inward. Father was lying on the floor in a pool of blood, not dead yet but in danger of death. I carried him to his temple, Odin then realized he hadn’t finished his affairs and came for us.

“I can’t tell much more detail after that as my head was hurting like hel but Father did something, a spell I guess and gave me his eyes. I’m pretty sure I went down screaming from how bad my throat hurt when I later came too. I remember the door bursting open and my foot slipped on the blood and I fell. By the time I had come to, I was laying down on a bedroll near a forge. Brok apparently found me lying unconscious on one of the branches of Yggdrasil.” Siri sighed as she looked out of the cave. “But that was years before we would end up first meeting.”

Atreus’s expression was a mix of shock, horror, and sympathy. The wicked looking scar on her temple was most likely the one she had received from her own family. Still, that story hardly explained the numerous other scars canvasing her skin. Other stories perhaps.

“Come, we should get going.” Siri said, climbing down from the rock and walking toward the water. Atreus followed her, frowning at the cold lake water lapping around his calves. Siri grabbed him by the wrist and shoulder as she shoved him into the water with a shout, by the time he hit the water he was a fish.

A splash next to him was another fish--a salmon. The fish wiggled at him and took off, Atreus realizing it was Siri. He focused in on following her, moderately annoyed at how rudely she forced him into a transformation.  She swam ahead of him and to a large structure where she then leapt up out of the water. Atreus followed suit, landing hard on the lower dock as he shucked the transformation.

“You. Are mean.” he said, winded from the landing onto the dock.

“I love you too.” Siri replied, hoisting him to his feet. She continued supporting him by his arm for a few seconds to make sure he was stable. She then turned to start making her way up the stairs to the doorway in front of the Bifrost, Atreus following behind her.  They walked carefully, mindful of the slight noise of their soaked boots on the polished surface. Siri glanced about first as they approached the doorway into the Bifrost. True to her guess, there was only a few Aesir around, none looking their way as they didn’t anticipate the two avoiding the bridge.

Siri turned back to Atreus and nodded, the two then creeping up off the stairs and toward the doors. They carefully pulled at the door, wincing at how loud the doors were as the Aesir turned, noticing them.

“Go!”  Atreus yelled, the two slipping inside.

Siri threw her hand back at the door and barked out a short spell, locking the door magically.

“We don’t have a travel rune!” Atreus realized as they hurried to the central chamber, unsure of how long Siri’s spell would last.

“You have me.” Siri replied, locking in Midgard as the destination. She turned to look over at Atreus, both of them still breathing heavily from their desperate run. Atreus caught her gaze as they started laughing.

“We escaped.” Atreus said, grinning wildly. “We did it.”


	5. Reunions and Family Secrets Go Hand in Hand

Sindri glared at the armor he was working on. Normally he tried not to be rude to the armor he provided to arguably their best client, but what did that man get into a fight with to cause this sort of damage? Then again, the man did fight and kill a dragon….

He looked up as he heard the sound of the Bifrost connecting, it seemed too early for Kratos to be back already, but who knows what that man ran into. Brok had stopped by just moments earlier to switch out some tools to continue working on his project in Muspelheim, trying to craft some new hilt for those lovely foreign blades Kratos had.

But now he was alone, and that was very clearly the hostile rainbow of Asgard connecting to the Bifrost. He slipped between realms, hoping desperately that the Aesir didn’t check his equipment to see that it had just been in use.

“Brok! Sindri!” Atreus’ voice called out, the boy running over to their shopfront. Sindri stepped back fully onto the realm, genuinely shocked to see Atreus without Kratos accompanying him.

“You are alive!” Sindri said.

“Do you know where my father and Mimir are? Or where you last saw them?” Atreus asked.

“Well they were definitely not expecting you two to free yourselves.” Sindri said. “But no, they didn’t mention which realm they were going to. It hasn’t been too long since they left in fact,  just a few hours.”

“That’s not much of a lead.” Siri frowned.

“No… that narrows it down.” Atreus said. “Muspelheim, the giants there are said to be able to cross the bridge into Asgard during Ragnarok. There might be something they can use, since they have the ability to access the Bifrost.”

“If you are going to Muspelheim, give these a try for me. If that ash isn’t good for your skin, imagine how bad it is if you are breathing it in!” Sindri said, offering out two masks. They both took them, mindful to not touch Sindri's gloved hands, and secured them around their necks. Atreus tried to muffle a yawn.

“Atreus, if you are too exhausted, wait with the dwarves. I can go get Kratos and Mimir.” Siri said.

“No, it’d be better if I went as well.” Atreus countered. “How are you not exhausted?”

“I am.” Siri said, walking back into the travel room. Atreus followed her as she went to lock in Muspelheim.

“Sindri didn’t react to seeing you like this.” Atreus noted.

“I’ve known them for quite some time. It was actually Brok who suggested that I get used to keeping a transformation up to hide who I was.” Siri replied. “And I in turn was the one to tell him that if he wanted, he could use some of the space in the temple for a shop.”

“Wow… were you lonely?” Atreus asked.

“Horribly.”

The doors opened and Atreus held her hand as they stepped out into the scorching heat of Muspelheim. They pulled the masks Sindri had come up with over the lower half of their faces.

“Well… now we need to figure out where they went.” Atreus said.

“I’d say follow the corpses.” Siri suggested, looking at the discarded dispatched draugr along the sides of the path.

“That... makes sense.” Atreus acknowledged as they started walking up the path, Atreus hoping there was no lava falls to climb around. He wasn’t as good at climbing as Father was.

“Is that Kratos up ahead?” Siri squinted, seeing the tall figure. “Kratos! Mimir! Over here!”

“Father! Mimir! Turn around!” Atreus joined in on the yelling.

Atreus then picked up a small rock and managed to throw it to knock against his father’s foot. Still, it was enough for the man to turn back around to face them. Atreus wobbled as they stood there, Siri pulling him back to lean against a portion of rock face. Despite keeping the ash out of their mouths, the heat was enough to bring back how tired they were.

Kratos approached the two, bringing Mimir up to help confirm with another set of eyes that he wasn’t seeing things.

“Atreus?” he asked.

“Hi father. We found you.” Atreus said before pitching over, Kratos catching him before he hit the ground.

“She’s also unconscious.” Mimir remarked, seeing how her weight was against the rockface.

Kratos carefully laid Atreus down and reattached Mimir to his belt. He uncoiled some spare rope and fashioned it into a holder for his axe and blades so that he could put an unconscious teenager over each shoulder without fear of hurting them. The girl was vaguely familiar, but not Siri. He didn’t want to know what had happened to the girl.

“Brother, I know this girl.” Mimir said as they walked.

“Oh?”

“Don’t get me wrong, I thought she died a while back. But that’s unmistakably Sigyn, daughter of Tyr himself.” Mimir said. “The wolf we saw ages past, that was one of Sigyn’s usual transformations, how she would come and visit me without getting permission from Odin.”

As they approached the temple, Kratos only had to lay his hand on the door for it to unlatch and open.

“Well if that wasn’t a sign of who she is, I don’t know what to tell you brother.” Mimir commented.

He carefully lowered both of them to the floor so he could set the temple to Midgard.

“If they passed out where they stood, they must have taken no time to rest before finding me.” Kratos said. “I am also concerned for Siri.”

He picked up the two teenagers and stepped out of the transit chamber, having to walk past the forge to get to the travel door.

“Are they okay?” Sindri asked, actually stepping out from behind the counter. “Oh I should have told them to stay and wait for you to come back through here….”

“You know Siri would have slipped off the second you looked away.” Brok said. “It ain't in her nature to sit around.”

“They are merely exhausted.” Kratos said, holding the travel rune in his hand so the door would open. He mentally filed away the information that Brok seemed to assume the girl was Siri, setting aside his question for when the girl recovered.

Mimir was silent the whole walk back into the house, an unnerving change considering his normal habit to comment on things periodically. Kratos laid the two teenagers down on the larger cot he had built for them when Siri first started staying with them, somewhere in the back of his mind he was reminded how teenage boys and girls should be separated. He set Mimir in the modified stool bed Atreus had made for him before retrieving wood from the pile outside to get the fire going again.

He started a stew when he heard the soft rustling of a person waking up. Kratos looked up from where he was stirring the stew to see Sigyn sit up, pushing the furs over onto Atreus as she climbed over him to look at Kratos and Mimir. Mimir couldn’t hide his gasp when he saw her eyes were glowing gold, just like his.

Kratos handed her a bowl of the stew as she moved to sit on the edge of Kratos’ bed, Atreus too precariously close to the edge of the cot for her to sit there.

“What is your name?” Kratos asked softly.

“My father called me Sigyn.” She replied. “But I’ve gone by Siri since leaving Asgard the first time.”

“Why hide the nature of your godhood?” Kratos asked.

“Scared mostly.” Siri said. “Interacting with the gods, it all would come back to Odin and I didn’t want to die.”

“But you came back to us.” Mimir said.

“Do you know when the last time anyone offered to help me genuinely was?” Siri asked. “It made me realize how painfully lonely I was.”

“But now you are involved with the affairs of gods again.” Kratos pointed out simply.

“Yeah… and I may have shown Odin what I think of him getting involved in my life.” Siri said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.

“What did you do lass?”

“I may have,” she continued in a hushed and fast voice, “bit off his hand.”

“You are going to need to speak up.” Kratos stated.

“I bit off his hand.”

“If I still had hands, I would be rubbing the bridge of my nose right now.” Mimir said. “You bit--why?”

“Panic? He grabbed Atreus, he had just figured out which of us was Atreus since I had been in the appearance of a teenage boy. I just… reacted. I probably would have shifted to wolf if my transformations weren’t being disrupted. I mean I ended up using my knife to actually sever his hand at the wrist….”

She was starting to talk faster again. Kratos reached over and put a hand on her shoulder.

“Breathe.” Kratos said, taking in a deep breath himself. He continued the process until the girl had calmed down.

“I can’t believe I did that.”

“Nor do I lassie.”

“Head.” Kratos’ voice came out as a warning. He didn’t need Siri to break down again into a mess of nerves. “You did what you needed to to get yourself and Atreus back to me. I am grateful you reacted quickly and strongly enough.”

She blinked in surprise at him.

“But try not to make it a habit of biting hands off.” Kratos said. She looked down for a moment before realizing what he meant and smiled at him. He patted her on the head. 

She had gone back to sleep shortly later, Atreus hadn't even woken up--he had inherited Faye's ability to fall deeply asleep.

“Brother… I need to tell you something.” Mimir spoke up once he was sure both teenagers were well asleep.

“What is it Head?”

“It’s about Siri.”

Kratos turned toward the disembodied head.

“Odin mentioned once that he was going to have to find a suitable husband for Sigyn when she reached marital age to make sure she didn’t end up marrying Loki, who is a named culprit in setting Ragnarok in motion. He actually boasted to me when he assumed she died that it was even better so there was no chance for her to one day save this Loki.” Mimir said. “I just wanted you to be aware of the prophecy, seeing how the little one looks so fondly on her when she might one day leave him.”

Kratos was silent for a few moments. Atreus really hadn’t mentioned at some offhand moment his Giant name to Mimir.

“Is she aware of this prophecy?” Kratos asked.

“I don’t know. I have no idea what Odin might have said when he murdered Tyr or what Siri would have remembered of anything said. I was drunk off my ass when I received my eyes. I don’t think Siri had the same precautions taken.” Mimir said.

“Hmn.” Kratos gave his usual grunt of acknowledgement. Mimir knew that to mean the man was thinking over something, it was just challenge even to him to guess what it could have been from their conversation.


	6. Damned If You Do, Damned If You Don’t

At the teenagers own curiosities, Kratos shepherded them back to Tyr’s temple. He didn’t relish dealing with the traps again.

“Wow these things are still working?” Siri asked, picking up a small coin from the floor and throwing it up at some of the decorative molding high on the walls. A small click and the mechanisms stopped and receded.

“Was that all it took to stop them?” Atreus asked, remembering how glad he was to be small enough to use the tunnel bypass.

“The mechanisms have been on kill mode since… since I carried father in here to try to escape.” Siri trailed off midway through as she had to think back. “But come on, the library. You’ve been wanting to learn about Jotun magic?”

She led them to a dented section of wall and she nicked the side of her hand and rubbed the blood onto her other palm before placing it on the wall.

“Using blood seals… Tyr was being careful.”

“Originally this was designed as an Anti Thor mechanism.” Siri explained.

“Ophf. Now if that was two brothers who got along like water and oil in a hot pan.” Mimir remarked.

“Apparently when I was really little, I was the only way the two could be in the same room without fighting.” Siri explained. “Or so said my uncle. Then my cousins and I started fighting and things just got even messier.”

“Really?” Atreus asked.

“Magni started it.” Siri defended immediately. “I wouldn’t have broken his hand if he didn’t throw a knife at me.”

“I told you the family of Odin was… unpleasant.” Mimir said.

Siri gave a sympathetic smile before leading them into Tyr’s library. Immediately Kratos noticed the suspiciously cleared back wall.

“What is with the wall there?” Kratos asked.

“Oh. Magically locked.” Siri replied. “One of the things I can’t bypass in here.”

“May I see?” Mimir asked. Kratos held the head aloft so he could see.

“Hang on the writing is hard to read normally.” Siri walked forward and put her left hand on the wall, the inscription flaring to life.

“‘When the last two stand together, may the telling be told.’” Mimir read. “Well… the spell is already reacting to you, meaning that it’s requiring another person to open.”

“But what am I a last of?” Siri asked. “There’s still plenty more Aesir out there, I never had a sibling.”

“Siri, did Tyr ever confirm to you who your mother was?” Mimir asked.

“No. He said I would be told when I was older, that the appropriate time to know would come to me.” Siri said. “Although everyone just assumed my mother was a Giantess, just because he was on good terms with the Jotuns.”

Atreus looked around before raising his right hand to place on the wall. More runes blazed to life above each of them and the two teens looked at each other in surprise, missing the runes themselves. The runes faded from view and a doorway opened between them. Mimir, who was still held by Kratos let out a low breath. He had been the only one to see and read the runes.

“Is something the matter Head?” Kratos asked.

“In private perhaps.” Mimir replied softly.

“Sorry, I just figured I’d try. My mom was a giantess.” Atreus said, answering the question behind Siri’s confused expression. “So I guess that confirms that you are part giant too?”

“I guess so.”

“Atreus, Siri, go check the mechanisms to make sure we aren’t walking into another trap and find some light.” Kratos ordered.

“Yes sir.” Atreus looked longingly at the newly opened doorway but considering the traps they had experienced, it was a good call. Siri still looked confused but followed Atreus, Kratos rarely asked them to handle something together without his assistance.

He waited until they had left the library before entering the newly opened chamber. A torch would be welcome, but unnecessary.

“Brother, the names that appeared over them… is Atreus also known as Loki?” Mimir asked.

“It was the name Faye suggested.” Kratos replied. “And the name her people expected for him.”

“You ass, you could have said something when I told you about Siri.” Mimir grumbled in annoyance. “Well at least I didn’t worry you about the other details.”

“What details?”

“Well Loki is known to have two spouses, Sigyn and Angrobola. But the latter was the name above Siri.” Mimir answered. “Which I should have figured. Tyr himself said that his daughter was named for what results from war. Victory… and misery.”

Kratos had brought Mimir up from his belt to examine the wall with him as another large artwork spanned across it--similar to the one he and Atreus had found in Jotunheim.

“Oh this is a much newer prophecy, I haven’t seen this one before.” Mimir said, looking across the writing and figures.

“It's the story of Atreus and Siri.” Kratos commented, recognizing the figures.

“Done by Laufey.” Mimir added, finding a signature written in the runes Kratos can’t read.

“Should they see this?”

“See what?” Siri’s voice answered him, her tone icy.

Kratos turned to see the two standing there, Atreus holding a torch with a hurt expression on his face. Siri on the other hand looked downright disappointed in him.

“How long have you been standing there?” Kratos asked.

“Long enough.” Siri replied. “Why are you so desperate to hide things? Sending us away with a fool's errand so we could let you speak secrets about us?”

“Girl…” Kratos warned.

“No. Answer me.” Siri stepped forward to face him. “I’ll give you privacy to the look in your eyes when you think I’m not paying attention. But do not hide over or lie about things involving my life.”

She then turned her glare from Kratos to Mimir.

“The same goes to you Mimir. Now what is it?”

“You have three separate prophecies, as I now realize made at different times, all detailing how you will be one of the critical players in bringing around Ragnarok.” Mimir admitted. “Are you sure you know nothing of your other parent beyond Tyr?”

“He said I would know when it became important.” Siri replied coldly. “One of the topics we weren’t to talk about.”

“Come.” Kratos turned back into the room with the prophecy detailed across the walls. “I do not think fondly of what fate has created, but Faye wrote this one.”

Mimir grumbled incoherently in his native tongue. He was really getting fed up with how many secrets Kratos held that turned out to be incredibly relevant.

“Uh… am I reading this wrong or is it saying that _Fenrir_ is your mother?” Atreus asked, pointing at a portion of the wall.

“The Jotuns have a much less defined sense of gender than the beings of Asgard and Midgard.” Mimir explained. “In some situations a Jotun can both have children they fathered and others that they mothered. It’s very confusing when you try to explain the concept outside familiarity with their culture.”

“This continues on past where we are now.” Siri realized.

“Yes.”

“I’m no better than him if I look ahead.” Siri said. “Once I see it, I’ll be damned to it.”

“Pretending fate doesn’t exist is a challenge to fate.” Kratos said. “Trust me.”

“Then let fate come. I’ll point it in the direction of Odin with my blessing.” She turned and walked away, heading off to some other area of the temple.

“Siri--!” Atreus tried to stop her but she had already gotten to the entrance of the library. “Should I see it?”

“Come again?” Mimir asked.

“Siri made a good point, once I know what’s expected of me… I’ll end up following it because I saw it written.” Atreus clarified.

Kratos knelt down to his son’s height. “I have seen men who many who have claimed were great who would not hesitate to see their future laid clear for them. Your refusal speaks that you are far, far better than those men were.”

“And Odin too!” Atreus realized.

“Yes, Odin too.” Mimir added.

“I’m going to go check in on Siri, make sure she’s feeling okay.” Atreus said, turning to jog after her.

“Don’t harass her boy.” Kratos called out after him.

“I’m not! I’m her friend!” Atreus retorted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just mass upload the entire story in an hour? Yep. Did I get an error page when I uploaded the first chapter and become mildly terrified? Yep.


End file.
